In the prior art applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,474 which issued Jun. 27, 2006, entitled Electronic Suspension and Level Control System for Recreational Vehicles, Applicant is also aware of published United States patent application entitled Method and Apparatus for Controlling Ride Height and Levelling of a Vehicle Having Air Suspension which published on Jan. 24, 2008, under publication number US 2008/0021611.